


April Fools Day

by maddierose3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Costumes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, aka episode 11 of Beautiful World, requests are encouraged, this is based on the April Fools day episode, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddierose3/pseuds/maddierose3
Summary: So I was inspired by @jada-star and their April Fools Day book so I decided to make my own version. Enjoy~Requests are open (and encouraged)





	1. Francis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [April fools day Hetalia x Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/390356) by Jada-Star. 



I've never been a morning person so being shaken awake was not an ideal way to start my day.

"(Y/N)... Wake up..." Even in my sleepy state, I recognized my best friend, Elizabeta, trying to wake me up. She, like most of our friends, is the personification of a country. Hungary, in her case.

"Mmm... Go away, Elizabeta..." I groaned, rolling onto my side, my back facing her.

"You got a package. I think you're going to want to open it as soon as possible," she continued. Finally, I cracked my eyes open and looked at her.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked. She was wearing a full playboy bunny outfit with fishnet tights, white bunny ears, and a fluffy tail.

"That's why you need to wake up. Come downstairs. I'll make breakfast," and with that, she left. I stretched and finally got up. Walking downstairs, I could smell Elizabeta cooking eggs.

"Smells good. So what's this about a package?" I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and sitting down at the table.

"Eat first. Then I'll tell you," she said moving the eggs from pan to plate and placing it in front of me. Reluctantly, I began eating. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Elizabeta fiddling with her costume, trying to make it cover more than it did.

"So," I began, swallowing the last bit of eggs, "will you tell me now?"

"Yes. Someone sent packages to all of us this morning. Here's your's," she walked into the kitchen and came back holding a medium sized box with "To (Y/N)" written across the side. I narrowed my eyes skeptically at it, then opened it.

At the very top of the box was a letter. I picked up the letter and began reading it out loud.

"Dear (Y/N), Happy April Fools Day! This year, I wanted to try something new. Enclosed in this box is a costume. You must wear the costume (and ONLY the costume) to the park today. If you refuse, the picture attached to this letter will be posted on every social media site possible. I look forward to seeing you!" I grabbed the picture the letter talked about.  _ Oh no... _ It was a picture taken at America's birthday party. One thing led to another, a bunch of people got drunk, and someone brought out a stripper pole. I got dared to dance on it so I did. The picture was of me, hanging upside down on the pole, hanging on by my thighs, with the biggest, goofiest grime on my face.

"So, what's this costume I have to wear?" I sighed. I had to go along with this stupid prank because that night was a night I'd like to forget. I peered inside the box and pulled out the costume piece by piece.

A mini pleated skirt.

A tight, white collar shirt that exposed my stomach.

Thigh high white socks.

A pair of navy blue, high heeled, Mary Janes.

At face value, I couldn't tell what the costume was supposed to be. I looked to Elizabeta.

"Any ideas?" I asked holding up the skirt and shoes. She shook her head and I let out a sigh, "Alright. I'll go put this on and then we'll go to the park."

It didn't take long to put the costume on because there was less fabric than the hoodie I'd much rather be wearing. I finally figured out what the costume was supposed to be.

A schoolgirl uniform.

The top three buttons of the shirt  _ that were meant to keep the uniform modest  _ had been removed to prevent from covering up. I just so happen to be "gifted" with a larger-than-average chest.

The skirt grazed the tops of my thighs and threatened to flash anyone and everyone.  _ I'm going to hurt whoever sent out these packages. _ I walked back into the kitchen where Elizabeta still was.

"This is humiliating..." I murmured. I kept fiddling with the hem of my skirt, trying to make it longer.

"Well, I want my picture back and you're coming with me. There's no way I'm going alone," she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the door and towards the park.

***

"Can't we just hide and pretend this never happened?"

"No, (Y/N), we can't. We're going to get our picture's back and go home."

"But what if  _ he _ is behind this?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was."

"I can't have him see me like this!"

"(Y/N), we all know that Francis has a thing for school uniforms. We won't stick around long, I promise."

I groaned at this fact. Francis made it no secret that he loves school uniforms, which only made me hate this stupid outfit even more.  _ I will end whoever took those pictures. _

"If he's behind this," Elizabeta continued like she was reading my mind, "I'll help you beat the crap out of them."

"That gave me hope. I stood up straight and walked with feigned confidence. Not long after, I saw a group of people at the center of the park. As we grew closer, I could see that it was Alfred and Arthur. Alfred was wearing bear ears and a waist apron, while Arthur was wearing a very short nurse's outfit.

"Hey guys," I said, getting their attention.

"Hey, (Y/N), Elizabeta! Looking good!" Alfred commented, which condoned Arthur smacking him upside the head, "Ow... I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did. Do you guys have any ideas of who set this up?" I asked.

"Francis," Arthur stated without hesitation. I felt a shiver crawl up my spine and my face start to heat up slightly.

"Oui?" I turned around and standing directly behind me was Francis wearing... Can you even say he was wearing anything? He had on cat ears and a tail that matched his hair and a single rose to make him "decent". My face flushed bright red.

"There you are, you twat! Hand over our pictures!"

"I do not 'ave them, mon ami."

"I don't believe you for a second!" Arthur argued. I had regained my composure just as I saw Arthur whip out the wand he never leaves without. I knew nothing good was going to come from Arthur using his magic so I snatched the wand from his hand.

"Hey! Hand it over!"

"Nope," I said, holding it out of his reach, "Everyone knows nothing good happens when you use this while you're angry. I'll give it back when we get our pictures back."

"She's right, dude," Alfred said. Arthur, seeing that he had been outnumbered, calmed down.

"Ok, have you seen anyone else?" I asked.

"Yao and Ivan are around here somewhere," Alfred noted, "Probably hiding somewhere."

"I saw Gil and 'is brother earlier," added Francis.

"Ok, so that's," I began counting off the number of people on my fingers, "9 people we've found so far," I sighed and began to think.  _ Who else could be here? _

Before I knew it, I felt Francis grab me around the waist, hoist me over his shoulder, and take off running.

"Francis! What're you doing?!"

"Je suis desole, mon amour. It'll be over soon." Wait, what? What'll be over soon?

After a short but quick run, Francis began slowing down.

"I got her, mon ami," I was gently set down, facing Francis. After being carried through the park by the guy I like while we are both wearing revealing and embarrassing outfits, my face was bright red. I spun around to see who he was talking to and saw Antonio standing there wearing bunny ears and a waist apron.

"Toni? What the hell is going on?" I asked, a little breathlessly.

"It's April fools day, amiga!"

"Yeah, I know that. What I meant was why was I brought here?"

"Oh, we need you as a sort of ransom," Toni answered.

"What? Why me?" I asked.

"Because you took Arthur's wand. He'll come running to get it back and probably bring everyone else as well," said Francis, a little too close for my current liking. I looked in my hand at the wand I still had. Definitely, a weird item for him to be protective of. His hand wrapped around my waist and held me closer to him. I was confused as to why until I heard footsteps approaching. Francis lead me over to Toni so I was standing between them.

"There you are! I knew you were included in this, frog!" Said an angry Arthur. Along with him was Yao, Ivan, Alfred, Elizabeta, and Gil. No Ludwig, though.  _ Understandable. _

"Ah, but to get your photos back," said Toni, producing the photos from his apron pocket, "I want to take a picture to remember the day!"

Nobody wanted another picture taken of them, but we all accepted that it was the only way to get out pictures back and go home. Right before the camera went off, Toni threw all of the pictures in the air like confetti. Everyone began yelling and scrambling to grab their photo. Like I promised, I gave Arthur back his wand once he got his picture and he left. In a matter of 30 seconds, everyone was gone and there were no more pictures on the ground.

"Uh, Toni? Where's my picture?" I asked, worried I would like the answer.

"Right here," I turned to see Francis with my picture in his hand.  _ No! _ I tried to grab it from his hand but he held it out of my grasp. I tried reaching it by putting my hand on his shoulder and standing on my tippy toes. Of course, being who he is, Francis wrapped his free arm around my waist to keep me from moving away.

"Uh, Francis?"

"Oui, mon amour?"

"Can I have my picture back?"

"Will you give me a kiss first?"

_ Wait, what? _ I mustered up my courage and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You missed~,"  _ you cheeky little- _

Before I could finish my thought, he leaned in a gave me a tender and slow kiss. It took me by surprise at first, but I began to wrap around his neck and his hand that was holding the picture wrapped around my waist. We broke away from the kiss and he pressed his forehead to mine.

"Je t'aime, (Y/N)."

"Je t'aime aussi, Francis."


	2. Alfred

I don't get embarrassed easily. I don't regret past decisions made when thinking properly. I DO regret past decisions made when I was blackout drunk. And someone managed to get a picture of me during one of those moments so I was more than happy to get it back and destroy it. 

I was walking through the park, trying to find who took the picture. Shortly upon arriving, my phone began ringing.

“Hello?”

“Hey, (Y/N),” I heard Matthew’s voice on the other side. Matthew is my best friend and the personification of Canada. He also happens to be the only one (to my knowledge) that knows I have a crush on his brother.

“Oh hey, Matthew. What’s up?”

“Did you get a weird package this morning with a costume in it?”

“And an embarrassing picture in it? Yeah, why?”

“Wow, even your’s was embarrassing. Alfred got the same package and he’s on his way to the park right now.”

“What about you? Didn’t you get a package as well?” 

“Yeah, I did. But I didn’t care enough to walk down there in a costume.”

“Really? Does that mean I get to know what your photo was?”

“Even better. I’ll send it to you.” I waited a few moments until a picture was sent to my phone. 

*Insert Picture here*

“Aww! You look so cute!”

“Haha. Thanks. Kuma really wanted to be saved.” This got me to laugh. As I was walking, I saw Yao up in a tree a short distance off.

“Hey, Matt. I gotta go. I just found Yao.”

“Alright. Talk to you later, (Y/N).”

I hung up the phone and walked over to the tree where I saw Yao.

“Morning, Yao!” I said, cheerfully.

“(Y/n)! You got a letter too?!” he said, hopping down from the tree so as not to expose himself.

“Yeah, I did. Have you seen anyone else around here? I just got off the phone with Matthew but he’s not coming.”

“What? Why not? Doesn’t he want his picture back?”

“I guess not, since he sent it to me. Wanna see?”

“Yes.” I smiled and opened the picture, “Aiya! Why wouldn’t he want that back?”

“Who knows?” Well, I know. But the whole world doesn’t need to know that Mattie smokes a ton of weed. So, I kept that information to myself. I turned off my phone and slipped it into my waistband (seeing as how my costume didn’t come with adequate pockets), “So, have you seen anyone else?”

“Arthur’s been trying to find Francis since he thinks he has his picture. Elizabeta is around here somewhere, as is Germany and his brother.”

“Ok, so that’s… 7 people here so far with 1 that we’re certain isn’t here.”

“Make that 8 people, aru…” I stared at him questioningly and he pointed down the path a bit. Running towards us was Alfred, dressed in a waiter’s waist apron and bear ears. I smiled wide as he approached.

“Hey, Alfie!” 

“Hey, (Y/N)! Nice costume!” I was wearing a skimpier version of a Supergirl costume. The shirt was long sleeved but very clearly exposed my stomach with the logo visible on my chest. The skirt ended not long after it started, stopping a quarter of the way down my thigh. The dark red cape was, of course, included. 

“Thanks!” I said, jumping into a goofy superhero pose, “Same to you!” He blushed and rubbed the back of his head with a small “thanks”. I dropped the pose and smiled wide, “So, how about we try and find who sent those packages?”

The three of us began walking towards the pond where Yao told us the German brothers were hiding out. On our way, we found Ivan hiding in the sewers and he told us he’d met us there. After he left, I remembered Mattie’s picture.

“Alfie? Have you seen your brother's photo?” I asked.

“Uh, no. I know he’s not coming but I had to leave before I saw the picture,” I smiled and grabbed my phone from my waistband. I opened the picture and handed him my phone. He began laughing really loud as he handed my phone back.

“That is precious!”

“I know right!”

“What’s happening?” I looked up and saw Gil and his brother, Ludwig, across the pond. Gil was in a waist apron and bunny ears and Ludwig was in a maids outfit. I waved them over and Gil was up and over before I put my hand down. I handed him my phone, the picture still open. 

“Send this to me,” he said. I raised an eyebrow.

“What? Why?”

“Just do it.” I shrugged.

“Whatever, sure.” I quickly sent him the picture and slipped my phone back into my waistband. Then a thought occurred to me.

“Guys, I think I know who sent the packages!” I said, excitedly.

“Francis!?”

“N- wait, what?” I turned around to see a child version of our French friend, partially naked, running straight at us and away from Arthur in a short nurse’s outfit.  _ And that’s something I wish I never had to see… _

“Francis? Arthur? What the hell is happening?” I asked exasperatedly.

“Mon amie! Help me!” Francis exclaimed. His arms reached out for me and he latched onto my leg. 

“(Y/N)! Grab him!” Arthur yelled.

“He kind of already grabbed me, Arthur.” I sighed, lifted Francis from my leg, and placed him on my hip. I did my best to ignore what he was wearing (or lack thereof) and focus on the problem at hand.

“So, Arthur. Why is Francis a child?” I asked, assuming a “disappointed mother” stance. You know, the child on one hip, hand on the other.

“He has the photos!” he continued, never lowering his voice.

“I don’t you I don’t ‘ave them!” cried Francis, clinging to me.

“Bollocks! If (Y/N) wasn’t holding onto you, I would throw you into the pond!” Arthur threatened. I sighed.

“Ok, as I was saying. I think I know who sent the packages.”

“What?! Why didn’t you say anything before?!” Yao cried.

“Because we were interrupted by these two,” I said, gesturing to Arthur and Francis, “Anyways, I’m pretty sure it was Toni.”

“Antonio? Why him?” Alfred questioned.

“Well, think about it. What group is most likely to do something like this? My thoughts immediately went to Gil, Francis, and Toni. Then I figured they wouldn’t include Gil because Ludwig would have caught him.”

“What? No, he wouldn’t! I’m a great actor!” Gil pouted.

“No, you’re not.” sighed Ludwig.

“Then,” I continued, “if we give Francis the benefit of the doubt and believe him when he says he doesn’t have the photos, that leaves one person.”

“So we just have to find Antonio and we get our pictures back?” Arthur asked.

“Exactly! But then there’s the problem of where he’s hiding…” I sighed and pressed my fingers to my temple. 

“Uhh… Mon Dieu?” A cloud of bright pink smoke enveloped Francis and me, I lost my footing and fell to the ground.

When the smoke cleared, I found Francis back to his normal size. That part was fine. It was the fact that he had managed to pin me down underneath him when we fell. 

“Um, Francis?” Was all I could say before I saw him get thrown at Arthur and I was lifted from the ground and enveloped in a pair of arms. Confused, I looked up and saw Alfred glaring at Francis.

“Alfred? You ok?” I asked.

“Ye-yeah. I’m fine. Are you ok?” He answered, his face growing pink.  _ Cute. _

“I’m good. We should probably find Toni, though.” I said, smiling. He let go of me (sadly) but stayed close by. We all began walking towards the center of the park to find the Spaniard. Eventually, we could hear the loud arguing of a certain Italian friend of ours. 

“Lovino?” I wondered out loud. I rounded the corner, 6 people behind me, and saw Lovino arguing with (more like at) Antonio, who was wearing an outfit identical to Gil.

“Hm? Oh, not you too.”

“What? The costumes?” I said, gesturing to all of us.

“Yes. This bastard tried to get me into one too but I refused,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. I got very excited. So much so I bounced on the balls of my feet a few times.

“I was right!” I exclaimed, smiling wide. I calmed down a little and pointed my finger at Antonio, “Alright, Toni. Our pictures, please!” 

“Alright, Hermosa,” He grabbed the pictures from the front pocket of his apron. I approached him, eager to grab my photo and go home. In an instant, he released his grip on the photos, causing them to slid back into the pocket, grabbed me, and ran off.

“(Y/N)!” I heard Alfred call after us. I couldn’t say anything. I was completely in shock. It was only when we reached the far end of the park that he set me down. He took advantage of my state of shock and tied me with a rope he has stashed nearby.

“Sorry, hermana. I had to,” he said quietly. 

“What the hell do you mean, you had to?! You could’ve just given us back our photos so we could go home!” I said, a mix of angry and embarrassed.

“I wanted to show you something.”

“I don’t know if I want to know what you’re going to show me.”

“You will. Alfred will come running now that you’re gone.” He began peaking around the tree we were hiding behind.

“I doubt he will. He’s probably coming for his picture. Plus, knowing him, he’s probably going to punch you in the face.”

“I don’t doubt that fact. I considered it before doing this.”

“But wha-”

“Shh. Here he comes.”

I craned my neck to see around the tree and, low and behold, there was Alfred. Toni hoisted me over his shoulder again and stepped out into view. 

“(Y/N)! There you are!” He ran up to the two of us, “Let her go, Toni.”

“I could give her to you. OR, you could have your picture back. Your choice.”

“Hand. Her. Over.” He said without hesitation. Toni shrugged his shoulders and literally threw me at him. My body tensed up, anticipating a hard hit to the ground. But I never felt the impact. I opened my eyes and saw Alfred holding me, slightly pink in the face.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“Y-yeah. I’m good. Can I be untied now?” His face grew redder. He murmured “yeah”, set me down, and untied me. I shrugged the ropes off as he stood up.

“My hero,” I said, standing on my tiptoes and planting a kiss on his cheek. He smirked.

“Could I have a real kiss?” I smiled at the challenge and he gently placed his hand on my cheek. I leaned into his hand, leaned forward, and joined him in a sweet kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and my hands lightly held onto his face. Bliss, pure and utter bliss.

We parted from the kiss, a little out of breath.

“I honestly thought you were going to choose the picture over me.” I laughed.

“Never. No picture is worth more than my girl.”


	3. Ludwig

That fateful morning, I was woken up by my Bernese Mountain dog, Sadie, and Tibetan Spaniel, Monica. Monica was standing by my face and Sadie decided she wanted to cuddle, so she was lying on my chest. And by my chest, I mean my entire torso.

"Are you guys hungry or something?" Their ears perked up, so I assumed that was a yes, "Alright, get down, and I'll feed you."

And, of course, they hopped down without having to be told twice. I threw back the covers and padded out of the room. Before I left, I spotted a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Shaggy hair, baggy band t-shirt, plaid pajama shorts.  _I should change... Meh, I'm too tired and apathetic to care right now._  5 feet down the hall, my sense of pride took hold of me and I walked back into my room. 10 minutes later, my hair was in my messy ponytail and I was dress in black ripped knee overalls, white t-shirt, and red hightop converse.  _Good enough._  I returned to the kitchen where my dogs were waiting by their bowls. I fed the dogs, then took them for their morning walk.

It didn't take long to reach the park. I normally walk them to the dog section of the park and let them run free. I leaned against the fence surrounding the dog park and sighed. Let's just hope I am able to avoid any pranks today.

"(Y/N)? Is that you?" I turned around and saw Gil, one of two German brothers I am friends with. Even though I've been able to hide it from everyone else, he somehow found out that I have a crush on his brother, Ludwig. I doubt Elizabeta or Francis even know.

"Hey, Gil. Why... are you dressed like that?" You could barely even say he was dressed. He had a waist apron and bunny ears on.

"The awesome me got this costume in the mail today with a picture with it saying that if I don't show up in the costume, the picture will be posted to the internet. Didn't you get one?"

"No, I didn't. Or, if I did, I was out of the house before it showed up," I called Monica and Sadie over to me and left the dog park, "Safe to assume your brother is here?"

"Yeah, I'm here," I looked behind Gil to see Ludwig walking towards us in a maid outfit and cat ears. As soon as he was close enough, Monica jumped him, surprising him, and knocked him down.

"Aww! She missed you!" Monica hopped off of Ludwig's chest, allowing him to stand up. Sadie was still sitting next to me. "This one's a mama's girl," I said, scratching her behind the ears. 

"So," started Gil with an 'I'm-probably-going-to-be-slapped-but-I'm-gonna-say-this-regardless' look, "would that make Monica a daddy's girl?"

Which caused Ludwig to instantly slap him upside the head and me to slap him across the face. 

"Why are we slapping Gil?" I turned my attention to the new voice that had joined us and saw Elizabeta walk up to us. She was wearing a full playboy outfit, complete with bunny ears, fluffy tail, fishnets, and heels. 

"Hello, Elizabeta. I assume you got a letter too?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. Didn't you?" She responded.

"I may have. I left the house before finding a package somewhere," I shrugged, "Well, I may not be in a costume, but you guys all look uncomfortable. So I'm gonna help you find whoever sent the packages."

"You're a saint, (Y/n) (L/N)," Elizabeta sighed, hugging me.

"I wouldn't go that far," I laughed, hugging her back, "But you're welcome."

I let her go and turned to the boys.

"Now, who else have you guys seen?"

"Francis is running around somewhere. As well as Arthur and Alfred," Elizabeta said.

"We just got here so we've only seen you two," Ludwig said.

"There must be more than seven people here. I'm going to find more people." I stated, walking away with my dogs.

"Well, we're coming with you!" cried ELizabeta, "A) there's no way we're gonna be left alone like this and B) whoever set this is going to be pummeled." 

"I'll leave that to you, Elizabeta. I have no qualms with whoever set this up, but you do. Just don't kill them. Even though they're being an idiot, whoever did this is most likely still my friend."

"Most likely?" Gil questioned.

"You can't expect me to have the best relationship with everyone, now can you?"

I kind of wanted to know what we looked like from someone else's perspective. A girl with her two dogs, a buff, macho man in a maid outfit and cat ears, a girl dressed as a playboy bunny, and an albino in a waist apron and bunny ears. The strangest group of friends ever. 

While mulling over this fact, we found Arthur and Francis arguing very loudly with each other. Arthur was dressed in a baby pink nurse's outfit, the hem of which was lightly grazing the tops of his thighs. Francis barely had any clothes on. Just cat ears and a rose covering his junk.

"Is it impossible for you two to be within 10 feet of each other without arguing?" Elizabeta sighed, annoyed. 

"It's not my fault!" shouted Arthur, "He's the one who sent the bloody letters!"

"I've already told you! I was dragged into it! I do not 'ave the pictures!" Francis shouted back, "But that doesn't mean I don't love this!~" 

"I'm not gonna try to understand anymore..." I murmured with my head in my hand. My eyes were closed long enough to not realize that Francis had begun creeping up no me.

"(Y/N)~ Why aren't you wearing your costume?~" I opened my eyes to the sound of Francis's perverted voice drawing closer. The first thing I saw, of course, being his face because he got uncomfortably close to me. Fight or flight instinct kicked in and I punched him in the face.

"Too close!" I said, reverting back to standing position, "What costume are you talking about?"

"The costume you were supposed to wear to get your picture back!" 

"I was out of the house before I got any costumes."

"And I had picked out the cutest maid outfit too," he sighed. 

"You what?!" I cried. My face was completely red.

This time, it was Ludwig's turn to punch him. And this time, Francis lost his balance and landed on the ground with a thud. I could hear Gil laughing quietly behind me and Elizabeta smacking him.

"(Y/N)? Are you ok?" I turned to see Elizabeta standing next to me.

"I'm fine. One moment," I said, walking towards Francis still lying on the ground, my dogs still beside me. Ludwig had stepped away from the Frenchman and returned to the group. I reached where he was and leaned over him.

"Francis?"

"Oui?"

"Who are you working with?"

"I don't know what you're-"

My dogs began growling and he inched away from them slowly.

"I won't ask again, Francis."

"Ok, ok. It's Antonio. He had the idea for the whole thing and made me get the pictures. Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not gonna hurt you," I sighed and offered him a hand up, "I just needed information."

I helped him up and rejoined the others.

"Ok, so at least we know Toni set this whole thing. The next step is finding him."

"Don't forget, (Y/N), he has your picture too." Arthur reminded.

"I didn't forget. Francis, do you still have a copy of the picture?" He nodded, "Can you text me my picture. I still don't know what picture of taken of me."

He laughed quietly, grabbed his phone  _from who knows where_ , and sent the picture. 

It wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. I had spent the day with Matthew, Alfred's brother, and we started baking. Of course, I brought my dogs with me and they had accidentally tripped me while I was holding a bowl filled with batter. Long story short, the picture was of me, sitting on the ground, laughing with batter everywhere. And I mean everywhere. It was in my hair, on my clothes, on my face, on the ground, you could see a little bit of batter splattered on the wall behind me.

"You guys really need to improve your definition of embarrassing. I would've posted this myself if I had known someone got a picture of it."

"Wait, what's picture?" asked Gil. I turned my phone around so everyone could see the picture. 

"That's adorable!" Elizabeta squealed.

"Kesesese! It really is!" Gil agreed, "West, look at this!"

"I can see it dummkopf," Ludwig responded, "and yes, it is... quite cute."

A light blush dusted my face and I placed my hand on the back of my neck.

"Thanks," I said, quietly. I recomposed myself and got back to work.

"Ok, since Francis is working with Toni and Francis doesn't have the pictures, that can only mean Toni has them. So if we find Toni, we find the pictures." I murmured to myself, "Francis?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know where Antonio is?"

"Oui. He's by the pond. Now his exact position, I have no clue."

"Alright. At least we have a general idea of where to go," I said," let's go get your pictures back."

Our strange group increased by 3 on our way to the Spaniard's hiding spot. Alfred joined us shortly after we started. He had on an outfit similar to Gil's, only with bear ears instead of bunny ears. Yao was hiding in a tree wearing a long red dress with long slits up the legs and his hair hanging loose. He joined us when we agreed that he could be hidden in the middle of us which meant Ludwig began walking beside me.

We began talking about how we were going to get the pictures back from Toni. We both agreed that having ELizabeta beat him up and take the pictures was a bad idea. We didn't want Toni dead.

As we were talking, we found Ivan hiding in the sewer. I couldn't quite tell what he was wearing due to the darkness of the sewer. The most I could make out was it was something yellow.

With our sizable group headed towards the pond (and Ivan still hiding in the sewer), Ludwig and I began to theorize that Antonio probably had something set up. We most likely weren't going to have to plot a way to retrieve our pictures. Though I wasn't too stoked about what he may have in mind.

I didn't have to wait long for my answer because we saw Antonio sitting at the edge of the pond. Clad in another waist apron and bunny ears, he seemed bored staring out into the water.

I should explain that Monica loves people. Sadie is more attached to a select few people. Once Monica spotted Toni, she took off like a bullet towards him. She got his attention by standing on her hind legs with her front legs on his leg. He picked her up, cooing about how cute she was, and glanced around to find the owner of this mysterious dog.

That's when he locked eyes with me. Monica wriggled out of his arms and ran to me. I approached the Spaniard, dogs at my sides and the group trailing behind me. 

"Morning, Toni." I greeted. 

"Buenos dias, chica!" He responded, smiling as wide as ever.

"You probably know why we are here."

"Ah, yes! The pictures. Here you go!" He handed me a stack of roughly 50 pictures.  _Guess there are a lot more people here than I thought._

I located the pictures of everyone with me and returned them to their owners. Most left immediately to avoid further embarrassment. The only ones to stay were Gil, Elizabeta, Francis, and Ludwig. I continued flipping through the stack.  _Feli, Allister, Tim, Lukas..._

"Toni?" I asked.

"Si?"

"Where's my photo?" I stashed the stack away in my pocket to return later. He slipped one last picture out of his pocket.

"You didn't show up in your costume. So this is getting posted."

"I was out of the house before receiving any packages," I said for the third time that day. 

"Hm... Alright, I won't post it. Instead," He walked towards the four still with us, "They get to see it."

"Sure. I already showed it to them."

"Are you sure?" He said with a smirk. Curiosity got the best of me and I grabbed his wrist to see the picture. 

It was an entirely different picture than the one France had sent me. This picture was of me getting dressed in the morning. You could very clearly see my panties in all of it's black, red, and yellow glory. 

"Don't you dare show that to  _anyone._ " I snarled, releasing his wrist.

"Whoops!" He held both hands up, empty. My heart sank. I looked behind him at the four staring at the photo. My stomach turned in knots. My knees shook. I was having trouble breathing. I felt as though I couldn't move. Just watch in terror as the one I wanted to spend my life with viewed an utterly humiliating photo of me.  _He must despise me..._

I couldn't process anything happening in front of me. All I could do was spiral further and further into my feeling of dread. I couldn't even process the feeling of actually falling as my knees gave out and I hit the ground.

But I didn't black out. I slowly began processing everything that was happening. I could make out faces above me. Toni, Ludwig, Francis, Gil, and Elizabeta were still there. I began to curl my fingers.  _Not paralyzed._  I felt the ground beneath me and began to sit up. My breathing regulated. My heart rate decreased to normal. 

"Oh, thank god you're alive," Elizabeta said, letting go of the air she was holding, "What happened?"

"I'm... not quite sure. I'm ok, though," I said. Sadie laid her head on my leg and I scratched behind her ears. Everyone audibly sighed. I dug the stack of photos from my pocket (not bent) and handed them to Elizabeta.

"Can you find the others and give them their photos?"

"Absolutely." She responded.

"I'll join her!" Gil proclaimed, and with that, they were off.

"I 'ave to find the Black Sheep of Europe and get 'im to change me back." And there goes tiny Francis, leaving just me, Ludwig, and the dogs.

"I'll walk you home," He said.

"Thank you," I stood up, a little shaky on my feet, and nearly fell again.

"Here," He offered me his hand and I gladly took it. Once I was standing, he began walking, not releasing my hand. 

"Uh... Ludwig..." I began quietly, "I'm sorry about the picture... I hoped you wouldn't find out..."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you feel the same way." 

_Wait... What?_

I nearly fell again at the sound of that. Did he say "feel the same way"?

"W-what?" I stammered. Incidentally, I also didn't mean to say it out loud. Before I could ask any more questions, he leaned down and I felt a pair of soft lips crash into mine. It took me a moment but eventually, I began to kiss him back. I could hear Monica barking and jumping onto our legs and Sadie began wagging her tail against my calf. At that moment, I was so happy, I nearly began crying. We broke away (sadly) and pressed our foreheads together. For the record, I had the goofiest grin on my face.

"Ich liebe dich, (Y/N)."

"I love you too, Ludwig."


	4. Romano

"So, when do I get to go out?"

"Soon, mijita. Remember, find as many people as you can and make your way back here, sí?"

"I know, Toni. You told me 20 times."

Antonio wanted to pull a prank on everyone and got Francis and me to help him. Francis wanted to help from the beginning. They had to convince me to help them.

_"Please?"_

_"No, Toni. I don't want any part of this."_

_"Come on, (Y/N)! I'll buy you gelato!"_

Yeah, they convinced me with the promise of food. Chocolate Hazelnut gelato is too good. Now I'm in the park with Toni, hanging upside down in a tree, waiting until I can complete my job.

I still had to wear a costume so as not to seem suspicious. I was given mercy, seeing as how I was helping. I was dressed in a one piece, cherry red bathing suit and 3in tall heels in the same color. I felt like I was supposed to be strutting down a catwalk, not helping two boys prank out friends. It's also not the best outfit to wear when hanging upside down in a tree but whatever. To put it in perspective, Toni was wearing an apron and bunny ears.

"Alright, mijita. I just heard from Francis. He just found Alfred and Arthur in park center."

"Finally," I grabbed the branch I was hanging on and flipped onto the ground. Did I mention I wore only heels for four months a couple years back? I can function just as easily in heels than I can in any other type of shoe.

"Alright, Toni. I'll be back later. Ciao." I began walking towards the park center.

As I walked, I thought about how I should act when I got there. Shy and embarrassed? No, that's not me. Pissed off? That's a little closer, but still no. Trying to laugh it off? Maybe. Before I could decide, I heard three voices bickering in the distance.  _Locked on target._  I spotted Francis, Arthur, and Alfred off in the distance, right where Toni said they would be.

I wasn't surprised with what Francis was wearing, seeing as how I had already seen him today. Too much of him since he was wearing cat ears, tail, and a rose. Arthur was wearing a baby pink and very short nurses outfit and Alfred was wearing an apron, bear ears, and a shirt collar with no shirt.

"Guys! You're here too?" I shouted, running over to them.

"Hm?" Alfred had stopped arguing with the others for a second, "Oh, hey (Y/N). Looks like you got a picture too, huh?"

"Yeah. Definitely not how I wanted to start my day." I crossed my arms over my chest in a huff.  _I have to act annoyed at this whole situation. The only one in this group who knows what's happening is Francis._

"Any ideas who it could be, mon amie?" Francis questioned. I looked over at him.

"Not anymore. At first, I thought it was Alfie, considering he loves pranks," I moved my attention to Alfred, "but since you're here dressed like... that," I gestured to his apron and bear ears," I'm not sure anymore.

"I keep telling you! It's Francis!" Arthur yelled.

"Hey! What kind of reasoning do you have behind that?" I defended. Sure, I'm technically working with Francis in this prank, but he's also my friend.

"This is exactly the kind of thing he would set up!"

"So would Gilbert. And Im Yong Soo. You need to bury your rivalry for a little while and try to think of the bigger picture." He opened his mouth, ready to argue further, but I cut him off.

"We need to find out who set this up. I'm not about to have my picture leaked to everyone and I don't think that's in your plans either." Everyone had silenced and had looks of amazement, fear, or pride on their faces, "Why don't we split up? That way, we can find more people. We can meet up again at the pond in 45 minutes."

"Très magnifique!" Francis had grabbed Arthur by the collar and dragged him towards the east end of the park. Arthur began arguing with him, but Francis ignored him.

"See you later, lovebirds!" I teased. Arthur only got louder.

"He only argues because he knows it's true," I said.

"Yeah, they've been like this since I met them," Alfred noted, "Well, we're not making any progress standing here. Let's go!"

Alfred and I started walking towards the west side of the park in search of more people.

"So, why do you keep calling me Alfie?"

"I don't know. I guess I keep thinking of Alfred Pennyworth or Alfred Doolittle and I always called them Alfie." I responded. When I mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, Alfred started talking about his favorite Batman movies. He seemed distracted so I shot a quick text to Antonio.

(Y/N): I got Alfred, Francis has Arthur. We split up to find more people.

A: Good.

Toni sent a picture of him and Lovino hiding behind the bushes from earlier, with a "Look who I found". He often teases me like this, sending random pictures of Lovi. I think he just wants the two of us together. He doesn't know that I've actually fallen for him, and I plan to keep it that way. I sneakily took a picture of Alfred and me while Alfie was ranting about Batman and sent it to him.

(Y/N): Look who I found!

I looked up and saw Allistor walking into the park from the west entrance.

(Y/N): Gtg, found Allistor.

"Allistor!" I shouted, waving him down. The Scotsman was only wearing a plaid kilt. He looked up with a slight look of relief on his face.

"Oh good. I'm not the only one here."

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"Not as good as I usually am. Any ideas who sent out the packages?"

"Arthur thinks it's Francis, but (Y/N) doesn't agree," Alfred said.

"Francis is here in a costume too. I really don't think it's him," I had to get them off our trail, "Maybe it's Im Yong Soo or Gilbert."

"China's little brother? Maybe..."

"I say we keeping looking. We're supposed to meet the others by the pond soon," Alfred suggested.

Our trio continued towards the pond along the west side of the park. Along the way, we found Yao in a tree, Ivan in the sewers, Vash, hunting down his and Erika's  **(Liechtenstein)**  photos, and Sadik and Heracles arguing about who sent the pictures. By the time we reached the pond, we had a sizable group of 8 people. Allistor was furious.

"When I find who organized this, they're gonna need to be carried out of here in a stretcher."

I dearly hope he's joking.

"There you are!" I looked forward to see Arthur, Francis, and their group walking towards us. On their way here, they found Ludwig and Gilbert, Jett  **(Australia)** , Elizaveta, Xiao Mei  **(Taiwan)** , and Feliciano.  _I wonder how many more people we still haven't found..._

"Wish I never had see this much of you, Artie," Allistor said, using the nickname his brother despises. Arthur fiddled with the hem of the nurse dress, trying to make it longer than it will ever be. While the brothers began arguing and everyone was distracted, my phone buzzed in my hand. It was Toni.

A: how many people?

I did a mental head count and texted him back.

(Y/N): 16, including Francis and me.

A: Perfect. Time for phase two.

I made eye contact with Francis. I nodded to him and he returned it. We made a mad dash for a small group of bushes in front of the pond and skidded to a crouch in front of them.

"I BLOODY KNEW IT WAS YOU, FROG!" Arthur screamed from his spot with the group. Everyone else just looked confused.

"(Y/N)? You too?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah. I hope you were joking earlier, Allistor."

"We'll see about that, lassie," he responded, still pissed off.

There was a russel in the bushes behind us as Toni stood up, dragging Lovino with him. I shot him an apologetic smile but I don't think he saw it.

"Hola, mi amigos!" Toni greeted. Lovino was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Toni! This was you?!" Gil asked.

"Sí!"

"I can see why Francis would help you but how did you get (Y/N) to help?" Elizaveta chimed in.

Francis and I stood from our crouched positions, "He promised gelato," I answered with a wide smile.

"So what about our pictures?!" Vash shouted.

"Ah, right," Toni slipped the sizable stack of photos from his apron pocket, "(Y/N)? Would you like to do the honors?"

I strutted over to the two and stood beside Lovino, "I'd love to." I flung the photos over the crowd, the wind spreading them further. Everyone panicked as they searched frantically for their photo before anyone else saw. Occasionally, someone's photo was found by the wrong person and returned with awkward tension.

"So, Lovi," I said, watching the crowd, "why aren't you in a costume?"

"Like hell I was going in public wearing some ridiculous getup," Lovino huffed, his face turning pink. I laughed a little.

"So this is ridiculous?" I asked, motioning to my outfit.

"Of course it is," his eyes raked over my body, "but that doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad thing," he added quietly.

"Hm? What was that?" I teased, getting closer. I was feeling oddly confident today. Maybe it was because I was embarrassed enough dress like this that I didn't care.

"Nothing!" He shouted his face burning bright red.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I laughed, "Toni still owes me gelato. Would you like to join me? We can bring your brother along too if you'd like."

"That bastard? No way."

"Awe, what's wrong, Lovi? Don't like your baby brother?"

"No, that's not it," he rubbed the back of his neck, his face turning pink again, "I kinda want this to be ju..." he trailed off at the end and I couldn't hear him.

"What was that?"

He took a deep breath and spoke again.

"I want this to be just you and me, ok?" I smiled, my cheeks turning pink.

"I'd love that!"

We began walking out of the park together.

"Hey, Lovi?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for coming with me," I said, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"Stupido," he whispered under his breath. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him as we walked. My face became red and I grew silent.

"Are you ok?" He asked and we stopped walking. I looked behind us to see if anyone was watching but everyone had gone home already. I took a deep breathe and kissed him softly, holding on for a few second before letting him go.

"I think I've made my point clear." I muttered. He wrapped both arms around my waist and held me close. He held me in place with one arm and used his other to tilt my head up to his. I couldn't look anywhere but at him.

"(Y/N)..." he brought his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. My eyes widen in surprise before half-lidding and finally closing. I sank deeper into the kiss like you would sink into your bed after a long day. We released each other after a while, but I wished it could continue.

"Point taken."


End file.
